


A candle in the darkness

by Ripley2win



Series: Moonlight Holidays [2]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win





	A candle in the darkness

"But I don't like not knowing why, Mick"

"Just don't start without me."

Beth was both frustrated by Mick's quick phone call and curious about the delay in their date plans, but Mick wouldn't explain. She left work early on Christmas Eve and went straight home. 30 minutes after sunset a very nervous Logan appeared at her door with a small gift bag.

"Merry Christmas, Logan. What can I do for you?"

"You don't know why I'm here? Mick didn't tell you anything about tonight?"

"No. Mick's been mysterious about tonight but he's due here soon. He just said don't start without him"

"I had better wait." Logan sat down and kept the gift bag so close that Beth wasn't able to see what was inside.

Moments later Josef and Mick arrived. Josef carried a small gift bag from a very high end import store.

Josef guided Beth gently by the hand to a nearby chair. Mick, Josef, and Logan formed a circle around Beth. Logan opened his gift bag and pulled out a deep red candle while Josef opened his bag and handed Mick and Beth candles identical to Logan's. Josef lit his own candle and then lit Mick's and Logan's. Mick lit Beth's candle.

"On this night we repeat a memory of an old legend. It has been passed down from vamp to vamp, from sire to fledgling. Beth, as you are now, we once were. As we are now, someday you may be. Join us as we celebrate this Christmas tie to our former humanity. We're not that different from you humans." Josef paused and glanced at each of the vampires gathered around Beth. "Some of us have decided to believe in things that we personally did not see."

"My sire," Josef said, "shared his beliefs with me my first Christmas as a vampire, but I stopped the tradition at least a century ago."

"My sire had heard of the tradition but laughed at it. I had never participated in this until invited by Mick and Josef." Logan added.

"My sire told me nothing of this tradition." Mick's comment had an undertone of anger. "My friend and step-sire (Josef scowled while smiling) introduced me to this ceremony a few years after Coraline kidnapped you."

Josef continued. "This is the legend. Vampires have been around just as long as humans, but no one remembers how the first vampire came about. Once there were many tales of what we have witnessed and how we have influenced history. Once there was a sire who possessed most of our legends, but he and his descendants were slaughtered. Some say by the Inquisition and some say by another vampire branch. Either way, the knowledge was lost."

"Memory of this legend says one of us saw something early first century Israel. But we don't know what exactly she saw. Also, there is a whisper of a legend that one of us saw something before dawn 33 years later. That knowledge, too, was lost."

Beth sat quietly for a moment unable to speak, humbled at the trust her friends placed in her and saddened by the immensity of the lost knowledge.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
